


Another Chance

by epikaa



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epikaa/pseuds/epikaa
Summary: [Gou Episode 14 Spoilers] It started out as just a simple hide-and-seek club activity, however something nagged at Keiichi Maebara about Rika Furude's words. ( slight Keiichi/Rika )
Relationships: Furude Rika/Maebara Keiichi
Kudos: 21





	Another Chance

"I don't think you'll find me."

Those words stung even for her, Keiichi had a peculiar feeling - something that kept nagging him as he kept searching. The more time passed, the more that uneasiness crept up behind him. 

"...It's not your fault okay?" 

Why did her words bother him so much? Was it the tone of her voice that set alarm bells off his head? The boy shook his head. This was no time to dawdle. This was a club activity! 

Even more so, he couldn't help but feel that something was up with Rika. When everyone decided to give up their search, he couldn't help but speak up. Something inside him urged him that he shouldn't let this go. Not at all. The stakes were high right now.

Stakes?

This was a normal club activity though... or was it? It felt so strange to be thinking like this. 

_"I still believe in you, Keiichi."_

What was that?

A memory? 

He quickly slapped his face to shake this stupor. There was no time. He glanced over around his surroundings and saw the lock of the Saiguden slightly crooked. Without wasting a beat, he opened the lock up and walked inside the sacred grounds.

A sense of deja-vu washed over him once again - as if he shouldn't be in there. However, he felt another force telling him to continue forward. A loud creak announced his presence inside which led to a small scuffle to reach his ears. 

So this was the right location after all.

A scary one at that.

A chill ran through his spine as he made out the questionable devices inside. 

"Keiichi?"

A small voice reached his ears as his eyes darted over to the small figure a little further inside. His gut feeling was right all along. 

"Found ya, Rika-chan. Now tell me, what's bothering you."

It was dark, but he could see her head slowly drooping down - she didn't want to make eye contact. "N-nothing's bothering me, Nipa✰..."

It was such a weak Nipa✰. He could tell. 

Keiichi scratched his head, a loss for words, before he decided to walk over and placed a hand to her head to gently rub it. 

"...You still believe in me, right Rika-chan?"

That's when the gears started grinding once more.

Another chance to redeem himself. 

"Keiichi...."

Another chance to make things right.

"Tell me, am I wrong to want to live happily?"

Without a second thought, the boy answered her. "Everyone has the right to be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a proper drabble in years, I wanted to at least try again. It's short, but I'm satisfied with it. Excited to write more about my two favorite people in Higurashi especially after what happened in Gou episode 14.


End file.
